mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Chrysalis
|kind = Changeling |sex = Female |occupation = Queen of the Changelings |residence = Changeling Kingdom (as of The Return of Queen Chrysalis) |eyes = Moderate harlequin |mane = Dark cerulean |coat = Very dark gray |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Very deep opal |voice = Kathleen Barr (English)Jayson Thiessen, Twitter post. "Britt Mckillip voiced Princess Cadence and Kathleen Barr voiced Queen Chrysalis." 2012-04-22. Accessed 2012-04-22. Tanya Kahana (German) Niki Georgakakou (Greek) Timea Sagi (Hungarian) Marina Thovez (Italian) Kaori Nazuka (Japanese) Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska (Polish) Cecília Lemes (Brazilian Portuguese) Darya Frolova (Russian) Irina Índigo (Latin American Spanish) When in disguise as Cadance: Britt McKillip (English) Julia Ziffer (German) Niki Georgakakou (Greek) Reka Simonyi (Hungarian) Marisa della Pasqua (Italian) Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese) Katarzyna Łaska (Polish) Raquel Marinho (Brazilian Portuguese) Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) Elena Chebarturkina (Russian) Romina Marroquín Payró (Latin American Spanish) Anneli Heed (Swedish) |aura = Brilliant green}} Queen Chrysalis is a female changeling and the main antagonist of the season two finale and of the Friendship is Magic IDW comics' first four-issue story arc. She is the queen of the changelings and a shapeshifter who appears as Princess Cadance in order to invade Canterlot by rendering her fiancé, Shining Armor, unable to perform his protection spell over the city by weakening him with her magic, so she and her subjects could take over Equestria. After Chrysalis and her subjects are expelled from Canterlot, in The Return of Queen Chrysalis, she fillynaps the Cutie Mark Crusaders in order to lure the Mane Six to her, so she could gain Twilight Sparkle's magic.__TOC__ Development Meghan McCarthy, Rob Renzetti, and Lauren Faust came up with Chrysalis together. While on-screen the character is only introduced as "queen of the changelings", she is named Chrysalis in the episode's script Archived locally. and iTunes and Netflix summaries, as well as in merchandise, including toys, trading cards, and various books. She also introduces herself as "Queen Chrysalis" in the Japanese version of the episode. The episode's script describes her as "QUEEN CHRYSALIS, a GANGLY BLACK PEGACORN with a gnarled black horn." She and the other changelings were designed by Rebecca Dart, the main character designer for season two. Rebecca was inspired by the work of manga artists Junko Mizuno and Hideshi Hino after reading the name "Chrysalis", and "figured she should be insect-like." While the show does not specify whether or not Chrysalis survives the expulsion from Canterlot at the end of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, last showing her still high in the air, the comics specifyDespite comic artist Andy Price's early statements in September-October 2012 that whether or not the comics are canon would be for individual readers to decide (inaccurate, "canon" being in-universe) and comic editor Bobby Curnow's statement on April 29, 2014 that "the comics are not necessarily strict canon", Andy Price has responded on April 30, 2014 to the indirect question "I wonder how canon the comis are" with the direct answer "according to Hasbro, completely. Until the show says otherwise, it is." Either way, the comics are officially licensed by Hasbro. that she survives, explicitly depicting her survival of the fall in a flashback in . Comic writer Katie Cook stated on June 30, 2013 "I'm going to come out and say that Hasbro would NEVER have let us kill Chrysalis at the end of the arc. It just wouldn't have been allowed. The best we could do was entomb her for a while. Also, with the personality we gave her in the comics, Andy and I would prefer the option to bring her back at some point. So, overall, I'm glad she's not gone. We'd love to explore her more." Depiction in the series Impersonating Princess Cadance Queen Chrysalis first appears impersonating Princess Cadance in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, looking and sounding like her but acting different enough to raise Twilight Sparkle's suspicions, though Twilight's friends, Shining Armor, and Princess Celestia are oblivious. When Chrysalis appears before Twilight for the first time, she doesn't recognize Twilight, unsettling her and raising her suspicions. Throughout the wedding preparations, Chrysalis directly or indirectly insults each of Twilight's friends: she throws away the food Applejack offers her after giving insincere praise, she piles demands on Rarity about her and her bridesmaids' dresses, and compares Pinkie Pie's party to that of a six-year-old's birthday. When Twilight tries to discuss the matter with Shining Armor, Chrysalis interrupts and drags Shining Armor into another room, where Twilight witnesses her cast a spell on him that makes his eyes roll. At the wedding rehearsal, Twilight accuses Chrysalis of being evil and levies accusations on her, causing Chrysalis to tear up and run away. Shining Armor confronts Twilight and contradicts her accusations, saying "Cadance" is using her magic to heal the migraines he suffers from due to his protection spell. When Twilight's friends abandon her because of her paranoia, Chrysalis returns. She looks down at Twilight compassionately at first, but her eyes glow green as she casts a spell that drags Twilight into the ground down to the caves beneath Canterlot. In the following episode, Chrysalis, still under the guise of Cadance, taunts Twilight through reflections in an underground cavern's crystal walls and tells her that she's using Shining Armor for her own benefit. Twilight shatters the crystals and uncovers a path to the real Cadance, also imprisoned by the changeling queen. A song sequence follows featuring Chrysalis and Cadance singing about the wedding. After outwitting Chrysalis's three bridesmaids who were guarding the cave, Cadance and Twilight manage to confront Chrysalis right before Princess Celestia weds her to Shining Armor. Queen of the changelings Princess Cadance proclaims that the imposter is a changeling, a creature that takes the form of those that are loved and gains power by feeding off the love for them. At that, the imposter transforms and introduces herself as queen of the changelings (named Chrysalis in the episode's script but not on-screen). Chrysalis keeps Cadance at bay by threatening to send her back to the caves and explains that she's been feeding on Shining Armor's love for Cadance, weakening his protection spell that keeps the changelings out of Canterlot. Princess Celestia confronts her and attacks her with a magic blast from her horn, but Chrysalis fires back and, thanks to the power of Shining Armor's love, overpowers Celestia and knocks her to the ground, much to the surprise of everyone, including Chrysalis herself. Celestia weakly urges Twilight and her friends to get the Elements of Harmony and use them to defeat the queen. The changelings break through the magical barrier around Canterlot and capture Twilight and her friends, bringing them back to the wedding hall, where Celestia is encased in a chrysalis hanging from the ceiling. The queen sends her subjects to feed and sings a reprise of This Day Aria, distracting her long enough for Twilight to free Cadance. Cadance's magic breaks the spell over Shining Armor and gives him strength. The Queen mocks the sentiment, but the power of Shining Armor and Cadance's joint spell repels her and all of the changelings out of Canterlot, flying into the distance in the direction of the Badlands. Physical appearance Queen Chrysalis spends the entirety of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and the beginning of Part 2 disguised as Princess Cadance, with her eyes occasionally flashing green and her magic glowing green instead of Cadance's blue. Once she is confronted by the real Cadance, she transforms into a pony-like creature with a twisted unicorn horn, a pair of tattered insectoid wings, and stands as tall as Princess Celestia. In addition, she has a sharp pair of fangs and dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. She has a teal mane and tail, blue-green chitinous plating over her midsection, and she wears a small, black crown tipped with blue orbs. Her voice has a distorted echoed quality, as if two voices are speaking slightly out of sync. Her legs, mane, and tail are full of holes, and her limbs and torso are very slender. Like other non-pony characters, she has no cutie mark. Her wings, full of holes like her other body parts, end in sharp points rather then curves (like those of actual insects); when they flap, they generate a buzzing sound. Depiction in comics In the IDW comics, Queen Chrysalis is the main antagonist throughout the Friendship is Magic series' first four-issue story arc, which takes place after the second season of the show. Her name is established to be Queen Chrysalis in the story arc's subtitle The Return of Queen Chrysalis and when it is mentioned by Fluttershy in Issue #1. In , the changelings take over Ponyville by imprisoning all its inhabitants except the Mane Six in cocoons. The Mane Six defeat them and rescue all the ponies except the Cutie Mark Crusaders, whom Chrysalis has imprisoned in her kingdom using disguised animals. Chrysalis gives the Mane Six three days to go to the Changeling Kingdom. Chrysalis begins to tire of the rambunctious Cutie Mark Crusaders, and wishes for the Mane Six to retrieve them quickly before she loses her mind. In , the Mane Six set off to rescue the Cutie Mark Crusaders from the Changeling Kingdom. Chrysalis sends changelings to cause a cave-in that separates the ponies into pairs, and changelings imitate the ponies to make the friends argue among themselves. Chrysalis is amused by this, although she is still annoyed by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In , a flashback reveals that Chrysalis and the changelings survive the fall after they are blasted away from Canterlot in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, she is weakened from either the fall or Shining Armor and Cadance's attack, but she and her minions recover their strength by feeding off the love of the catlike residents of the town they landed in, transforming the town into a temporary base. Still not powerful enough to invade Equestria again, she decides to absorb Twilight's magic when the Secretariat Comet flies by. In the present, Chrysalis reveals her plans to destroy Twilight after draining her magic and have her changelings feast on the others when their emotions are running high. The ponies get back together after escaping vicious predators, but Chrysalis claims that seeing them turn against each other for a while was merely an entertaining bonus. In , the Mane Six reach Chrysalis' castle, and while Twilight fights Chrysalis, her changelings imprison the other five. After witnessing Twilight's power, Chrysalis decides to make Twilight her pupil instead of draining her magic. When Chrysalis threatens to drain Twilight's friends, she accepts, only for Chrysalis to reveal her intent to have Twilight drain their love after she drains Twilight's love. However, when the comet flies by, Twilight is powered up. She rejects Chrysalis's offer and, after a long fight, defeats her. Pinkie Pie imprisons Chrysalis and her changeling servants in the castle. Pinkie sets up a replica of herself, which endlessly asks the changelings riddles and sings a never-ending song, just to annoy them. The changeling servants at least make an effort to answer her riddles, while Chrysalis just grumbles. Her wings appear damaged and her horn seems to be broken in two with a bandage holding it together. Twilight says Chrysalis won't be able to break out "for a while". On page 10 of , one of Spike's custom pony figures is of Chrysalis, and on page 20 of the same issue, one of the attractions at the Summer Wrap-Up Festival and Hoedown is a head-in-the-hole board of Chrysalis and Discord, and Twilight is shown with her head in the hole for Chrysalis. 1 million cover A shows Chrysalis on a comic book. cover RI involves an Issue #4 page 1 Chrysalis logo. In page 18, three royal guards are shown with a picture of Chrysalis labeled "PUBLIC ENEMY". Of , Chrysalis appears on cover A, and an alternate, cheerful version of her appears in a stained glass window labeled "Love" on page 12. The alternate version doesn't have holes in her horn and legs, has a pair of butterfly wings and a pony-like mane and tail, and is wearing glasses. Of , this alternate Chrysalis appears on cover A, and she is mentioned by the alternate King Sombra in the issue itself as one of the alternate Equestria's defenders. Chrysalis appears with Pinkie Pie's Pinkie costume from Issue #3 on page 11 of , using it as a punching bag of sorts. Personality Queen Chrysalis is a scheming, cruel, and fierce individual and mainly concerned with gaining power. She is shown to be cunning, manipulative, and sadistic, as she turns Twilight Sparkle's family and friends against her after being confronted about her rude and strange behavior, and enjoys mocking Twilight that she saw through her when no one believed her. While capable of mimicking Cadance well enough to fool most, she was unable to fool Twilight for a while due to the demanding and insincere behavior she displays in the first episode toward her friends. When Twilight attempts to do a special handshake of her and Cadance's, she doesn't recognize it or Twilight, alerting her of Cadance's changed nature. As the changeling queen, Chrysalis is also shown to only care about her subjects and is willing to let them feed on innocent ponies to make them happy. "A lot of her personality is revealed" in the comics. Comic artist Andy Price stated on February 28, 2014 that "Chrysalis is beyond villain- she's a monster." Powers and abilities Being a changeling, Queen Chrysalis is able to fly, perform magic, shapeshift her physiology into any pony of her choosing, and absorb the love of others as a source of food and strength. Doing so can increase her power to the point at which she is able to outmatch powerful figures such as Princess Celestia. She also possesses the ability to place her victims into a hypnotic trance, as seen when she places Shining Armor, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lyra Heartstrings under her control during A Canterlot Wedding. Chrysalis is shown to possess great endurance, as she and other changelings survive a long fall from the sky after being blasted from Canterlot, as seen when they land in "Wuvy-Dovey Smoochy Land" during a flashback in . Merchandise Toy releases of the character were displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair. It included a Toys "R" Us exclusive brushable release in Summer 2013. and a mini-figure. Queen Chrysalis also appears in the WeLoveFine art print "Chrysalis the Dark Queen". Other depictions Storybooks In My Little Pony: Welcome to Equestria!, a postcard to Twilight Sparkle from Shining Armor "(&" Princess Cadance")" mentions "It was wonderful to enjoy Canterlot knowing that it is now safe from that evil Queen Chrysalis!" In My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, chapter 1's narration mentions the time Twilight Sparkle "defeated the evil Queen Chrysalis in order to save the royal court of Canterlot." In the My Little Pony Equestria Girls screenplay novelization My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, chapter 3's narration states that without Twilight's Element of Harmony crown, "everypony back home in Ponyville and everypony else in the Kingdom was left completely vulnerable. What if Queen Chrysalis somehow came back again? Or King Sombra? Or somepony even worse? It was a horrible thought." The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''QUEEN CHRYSALIS is the shape-shifting leader of the changelings, a vicious group of creatures who are bent on destruction and mayhem. The queen even tried to take over Canterlot by using her powers to impersonate Princess Cadance and destroy the kingdom.'' Quotes Gallery See also *This Day Aria, Part 2 * * * * Notes References de:Königin Chrysalis es:Reina Chrysalis it:Queen Chrysalis pl:Królowa Chrysalis ru:Королева Криcалис Category:Antagonists Category:Creatures Category:Royalty